Sasuke the christmas elf
by sharingan-assassin
Summary: Sasuke is working as a christmas elf for Santa's substitude - Itachi. The problem is that Sasuke is in love with his Santa... no yaoi, but itasasu  and I don't own the characters, but Kishimoto can give them to me as a present ;


Here is a little chirstmas story with Sasuke and Itachi, I hope you enjoy it^^ (I know I'm a bit late, but I hope you still like it)

Sasuke, the Christmas Elf

First, Sasuke put on the white sweater with the high collar, then he tugged a green one over it, which had a v-neck. Next he decided to put on the green pants which reminded him of a leggins as they were so tight. At last he put on his beige shoes and the beige hat. His spiky hair fought heroically against the pressure of the hat and every type of gel and after a thirty minutes long battle, Sasuke gave up and allowed his unruly hair to continue defying gravity.

He was in his first year of university, so some might wonder why he was dressing up like this. Well, there actually was a reason. When he was twelve he had found out about his sexual preference. He realized that it hadn't been girls but boys he fantasized about and he understood that he could never fall in love with a girl. His first crush resulted in a broken heart. He was just about to confess his love when a girl jumped in from the side and hugged his crush, kissing him on the cheek. Sasuke never got to say what he wanted and instead wished his crush 'Merry Christmas'.

Back then he was fifteen when his heart was broken for the first time and it was one week before Christmas. That Evening he wanted to drown his sorrow in alcohol. He had just emptied his first glass when someone sat down beside him at the bar. Sasuke observed him from the corner of his eyes and decided that the man was definitely one of the best looking guys he had ever seen. He was probably not that much older than him, perhaps five years, Sasuke guessed. His long black hair was tied in the back and his slender fingers raised gracefully to order a glass of whatever – Sasuke didn't really pay attention to what the man said, than rather to the silky voice of the man. His face was flawless just like the rest of him seemed to be. The man smiled at him and Sasuke shyly smiled back.

This was his first meeting with Uchiha Itachi. They hit it of without problems and soon were jumping from one topic to the next while time flew by. The clocks hands seemed to race with each other. Sasuke forgot about his broken heart while he was in the presence of this beautiful man. Some time after midnight, Sasuke decided to go home, before someone worried and gentlemanly Itachi offered to take him home, what Sasuke gladly accepted as he wanted to spend more time with him. They walked slowly to extend their time and Sasuke purposely guided them the longest way home. But inevitably they had to reach the small house with its white cladding and the slightly blue windows.

Itachi stood there without doing anything and Sasuke was to shy to do anything. Back then he had thought that Itachi might be interested in him that way. Itachi then turned to him and handed him a piece of paper. A phone number and a address was written on it. "Please come by whenever you want to", Itachi whispered, turned and left. Sasuke had anticipated some kind of farewell kiss but nothing happened. The night after his heart was broken, it was healed and stolen again.

It took him three days to decide what to do and finally he went to the address written on the paper. He had contemplated calling first but then he would have had no other choice than to come, now he could still run even if he stood right in front of the door.

His heart was fluttering with anticipation when he faced the red door, decorated for Christmas with a crest of mistletoe. Sasuke imagined kissing Itachi in the doorway but blushed, embarrassed by his own lack of self control. He knocked at the door as he couldn't find a bell. The door swung open softly, but no one was standing behind it. Curiously and at the same time bewildered Sasuke entered the house. From the outside it was no different from every other house, but on the inside a whole new world opened to Sasuke. There was only one room and it was at least five times as big as you would have guessed from the outside and stretched from the cellar to the ceiling and even higher than any other house in the neighborhood. In the middle stood a huge machine, conveyor belts stretched through the whole room like a spiders web and men in green clothes were working at them. At Sasuke's right side stairs led up to a small door, even smaller in comparison to the rest of the room. Said door opened the moment the entrance door fell shut behind Sasuke. Out of the room, stepped Itachi, in normal clothes. For a moment Sasuke had feared Itachi could be dressed like the rest of the men and be hidden somewhere in the mass.

Itachi smiled at him the same way he had done that night. He then handed Sasuke a small bag. "I knew you would be coming, will you stay by my side?" Itachi asked seriously. Back then Sasuke had thought that this sentence had been a confession, now he knew that Itachi had wanted him to work as a Christmas Elf. He had realized that once he had looked into the bag, unfortunately he had agreed before looking inside.

Since then he had been unable to leave Itachi even though his heart hurt every time he saw the man. He had then found out that he had stepped into Santa's den... Not like Itachi was the one and only Santa, no, he was one of those guys who helped Santa to distribute the presents by dressing up like the real Santa. Now every Christmas, Sasuke came to work in that house, and every Christmas Itachi would meet him at the usual bar and tell him to come and every year, the morning after Christmas, the house would be gone and Itachi with it, only to return the next year. And every year Sasuke allowed his heart to be stolen and broken again and the same procedure would repeat... Well, at least that was the case for the last four years. This year, he had sworn to himself, he would tell Itachi how he felt before Itachi could jump into that sleigh to distribute the presents and disappear for another year and next year, he wouldn't return to work as a Christmas Elf, he would from then on avoid that bar where he always waited for Itachi. He was to old to still believe in Santa anyway.

Sasuke never changed at home, he knew everyone would laugh at him walking around like this, but it was tradition so he had to wear these clothes at least during work. Still he had a feeling that the trouser was a bit to tight and his sweaters always moved up when he was stretching to work at a conveyor belt, which was positioned a bit higher. By now Sasuke had gotten to know some of his coworkers. One of them was called Sakura, she was hardworking and when he had first started, she had guided him. Another one, Naruto, was responsible for entertainment, and often Sasuke had to do Naruto's share as well, because he was doing something stupid. Sasuke found out that even older people were working there when he met Kakashi, a man who was nearing his thirties and Iruka, who wasn't that much younger. He felt comfortable at work and regretted it a bit that he couldn't return next year.

Itachi would come by every day and help them a bit but he had other work to do. When Sasuke had first started to work at the house Itachi had introduced him to a few other Santas. Neither of them looked like the Santa children would imagine except for Hiddan if he would were a beard but that guy surly wasn't as nice as Santa and if the children ever met a Santa who talked like Hiddan, they would cry over their shattered dream. The only names Sasuke remembered of the others were Deidara and Sasori as the two often came by to discuss something with Itachi.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto's loud voice dragged Sasuke away from his thoughts and back into reality. "What is it now, baka", Sasuke moaned annoyed. Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "I was calling you for at least five minutes, so don't call me baka, teme", he replied angrily. Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, yeah. What is it you want?" he asked, Naruto understood that this was his way to apologize for not listening earlier. The blond seemed content with that and unwound his arms to gesticulate better. "Do you know what I'm going to wish for this year?" he asked Sasuke, who shook his head and rolled his eyes at the same time. It was the same procedure every year. "I'm going to ask Itachi for the coolest outfit ever!" Naruto shouted grinning.

What the blond was talking about? Well, every year the Elves could wish for a thank you for their hard work from their Santa. Up till now Sasuke had never asked for anything because all he wanted was Itachi and he knew that he couldn't get that present. But this year he would ask for a kiss as a goodbye, before leaving this place forever. They were talking a bit about what had happened the last year while walking down the stairs to their working place.

Sasori and Deidara had nothing better to do that day, so they decided to drop by Itachi's. "Hey, how's it going? We wish you a merry Christmas! Yeah!" Deidara shouted while entering Itachi's workroom. The man looked up from the papers sprawled in front of him and decided to ignore the two. They were sharing their work so of course they were faster than him. It was the same with Hiddan/Kakuzu, Zetsu/Kisame and Konan/Pain who were all working in pairs to ease their workload. Sasori and Deidara sat down opposite to him without being asked to.

"You know, you should hurry up and find someone to help you with your work, you can't work alone forever", Sasori stated. Itachi grunted as a sign that he had heard him. They had had this discussion so many times that he was tired of it. He always kept the thought in the back of his head and it wasn't like he had never thought of finding a partner.

Three years ago, a week before Christmas, all the work had been to much for him, so he had gone to a bar and there he had met this cute boy. They had hit it off pretty well and without thinking he had offered him to work together. He remembered how nervous he had been when the boy had actually come to his house. But when he had seen the bewildered look in the boy's eyes, he knew that it was all a bit too much for him and the role of being Santa would have been to much for him. Since then Itachi contemplated every year to make Sasuke his partner, but he didn't know how to. All he knew was that Sasuke didn't believe in Santa as he never wished for anything – and Itachi would like nothing more than to shower Sasuke with presents.

He watched the boy every time he went down to see how his Elves were doing. He had by now noticed that the boys trousers were kinda tight, but they showed off his ass so nicely that he just couldn't give him another pair. What he liked most was that the boy had soon grown out of the sweater and now it slipped up so easily and every time it did Itachi could see the boy's belly which in his eyes was unbelievably cute.

Deidara shook him softly by his shoulders. Itachi's thoughts returned to the guys in front of him, looking at him... worried? He was surprised to see this kind of feeling reflected in their eyes. "You really should find a partner..." Sasori murmured. Itachi nodded obediently, he had no intention of telling them that he had been absentminded because of a certain Elf and not because he was overworked.

They bid him farewell and left the room so that he could finish his work and relax before their task on Christmas Eve. Downstairs, next to the machine, Sasuke was working, wrapping presents. There was no one who would have known that this Christmas wouldn't be like all the others...

When Christmas Eve came and the last presents were stashed in the sleigh which seemed to be able to carry an infinite amount of presents, it was the most important time of the year for Christmas Elves. Every single one would be allowed to go to Itachi, according to the order of when they had joined him. So, Kakashi would be the first and Sasuke the last to go. Sasuke could guess what Kakashi would wish for, the man had a fable for reading perverted book and just a few days ago, Sasuke had seen a sign that Kakashi's most loved author had written a Christmas Special.

The perverted grin on Kakashi's face when he left the room told Sasuke that he was right. Next one was Iruka who carried something that from the look of it had to be something like a pan. The line continued, then Sakura went in. When she came out she smiled happily, carrying her present under her arm, still wrapped up so that no one could see it. It was as pretty big and at the same time as thin as cardboard. Sasuke wondered what it might be. Naruto was to excited to pay attention to it and when it was his turn he stormed inside only to return grinning happily soon after.

Finally, Sasuke was called inside. His stomach made a back flip and for a second he thought about not going in after all. But Naruto eagerly pushed him inside. "Come on, Sasuke, this is the reward for all your work, you shouldn't let it go to waste. Believe it!" Naruto shouted in his ear while pushing him through the door into the room. The door closed behind Sasuke who now was in a small room. Itachi was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, looking at him expectantly. "I hope, this year there is something you wish for", Itachi said vaguely. Sasuke gulped and forced down a blush. Itachi was definitely not your average Santa. He was wearing tight black jeans and a tight red shirt. His white and red jacket was thrown over the back of the chair. Sasuke nodded while going over to him. In return Itachi smiled and patted on his thigh as a sign for Sasuke to sit down. "Then tell me."

Sasuke first made himself comfortable on Itachi's lap. Now that he had a closer look on Itachi's face he felt like back then, when they had first met and he had fallen head over heals for Itachi. He wasn't sure if Itachi would fulfill his wish. He was caught in Itachi's eyes for a moment. Only now did he realize that those coal black eyes, which reminded him so much of his own, had a red shimmer to them. He moved his face closer to Itachi's, one of his hands moved up to the man's face. He felt Itachi's arms wrap around his hips pulling the smaller boy closer to him.

"Yes?" Itachi asked again in a low voice. His breath mingled with Sasuke's as their faces where only inches apart. The boy opened his mouth to tell his wish, his lips nearly touching Itachi's and Itachi new that if he now heard the boy's voice he wouldn't be able to let him finish his wish. Normally he didn't invite his Elves to sit on his lap, but when Sasuke had sat down, edging nearer and nearer towards Itachi he had lost all reason. And he knew that a word from the boys mouth, only a whisper of this beautiful voice would make him lose his last bit of reason he had still left and he would take the boy's sweet lips that looked so deliciously when he bit on them shyly. This shy movement reminded Itachi of the time they had first met and he was sure that Sasuke did it unconsciously but it enticed Itachi more than anything.

Sasuke's voice broke the silence. "I want-" The sweet voice hit Itachi's ears and drowned all his restrains. His lips moved down to close the small distance to Sasuke's and he felt Sasuke move closer to him but the moment their lips brushed together the door flew open in an explosion. When the smoke thinned out Deidara and Sasori entered. "Sorry to interrupt but we have a problem, yeah", Deidara stated. Sasori thought the situation kinda strange. "Did you scare the child or something?" he asked Itachi, who was sitting on the chair in middle of the room. In one of the corners of the room, facing away from the two stood Sasuke.

The moment the door had opened he had jumped of Itachi's lap, bumped his head against Itachi's nose in the process and fled to the corner. There he stood embarrassed and unsure of what had happened. He pressed his hand to his mouth where the feeling of Itachi's lips still lingered. Shit, everything had gone so well and now it was all over. He was sure that he couldn't bring up the courage again to ask Itachi for a kiss.

Itachi was rubbing his nose. It hurt like hell. Right now he cursed the blond guy and the redhead. He cursed whatever reason they had come for. He cursed that he had not installed a door which could stand explosions and he cursed the fact that he had not just kissed Sasuke without delay. "What is it?" he asked, anger swinging in his tone. He ignored Sasori's question. "Kisame's sleigh broke down, now we need to rearrange the presents on our sleighs and distribute them for him", Sasori explained and Deidara nodded vigorously. "So you better take one of your Elves with you, uhu", Deidara added. Itachi's eyes wandered to Sasuke but he could tell that the boy was to confused right now and he had no experience.

"I'll tell Kakashi immediately. When will the presents arrive?" he asked. "Every second", Sasori answered. "We're going now, we have to prepare as well." They nodded goodbye and left. Itachi turned to Sasuke but a rumbling downstairs told him that the presents had arrived already and he had no time to waste. He jumped into his sleigh, taking Kakashi with him and leaving with a last long stare at Sasuke.

The only thing that consoled Sasuke over his ruined Christmas was the knowledge, that every present would arrive on time at its new owners side and everyone except him would be happy. He laid down on his bed and stared out of the window. Perhaps he hoped to see Itachi's sleigh pass by but soon he fell asleep. "Merry Christmas", he whispered to himself. Like every year his parents had left for some kind of party so he was all alone in the big house and silence answered him.

Itachi sighed exhausted. They had barely managed to distribute all the presents and now he wanted nothing more than to relax. "Where should I let you off?" Kakashi asked. Itachi was silent for a second, thinking. Then he guided Kakashi along a way he had never forgotten to a house he could never forget and even though everything looked different from up in the air he still recognized it cause he came here every Christmas after he was done with his work. And every Christmas he was to cowardly to enter but thanks to his visits he new that Sasuke would be alone. He went in the Santa-like way after Kakashi had left.

Inside he needed a second to find his way. It was a well furnished house, pretty nice and mostly to his taste. He had to guess which room Sasuke's window belonged to but as the genius he was and thanks to his experience as Santa he easily found the room he searched for.

Sasuke was sound asleep on his deb, clutching his pillow in the cutest way Itachi could imagine. He laid down next to Sasuke, he had no intention to wake him. Yet the boy woke up when he felt the bed dip next to him. He looked around drowsily until he noticed the man beside him. "Itachi?" he wondered aloud. Itachi nodded and leaned down. "What is it you wish for?" he asked the boy who had so easily captured his heart. Sasuke smiled. "Can I have Santa?" he asked dreamily, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck and pulling him fully on top of him. In his mind this was all a dream. "Santa will fulfill your every wish", Itachi answered and kissed the boy. back When their lips connected a pleasure ran through their bodies they had only be able to imagine. Now Sasuke was finally fully awake, realizing that this was true and not a dream.

"Will you be gone again tomorrow?" Sasuke asked when they broke apart for air. Itachi noticed the sad ring in his voice. He shook his head. "No, I won't leave. Your going to university now, right? Then we will meet more often, cause starting next semester I will teach there", he explained to Sasuke. The boy was obviously surprised. "Even a Santa has a normal live... and it was supposed to be a surprise", Itachi stated embarrassed. Sasuke smiled. "It surely is", he answered and pulled Itachi down again. He liked the idea of seeing Itachi every day, but he still preferred his other present...

please review if you liked it and a merry christmas and a happy new year;)


End file.
